Heads or Tails
Heads or Tails is the tenth episode of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 22, 2010. It is the twenty-third episode overall. Plot Batman works to regain Gotham's trust in him after he is denounced as a murderer due to Jervis mind-controlling him into killing Mr. Freeze. It has been two weeks and Gotham has had no major crimes due to the fear of Batman. The supervillains have been underground mourning Harley Quinn, who died two weeks ago. Joker blames Two-Face and Ivy while the two of them blame Jervis, who has since left Gotham. Penguin and Riddler supposedly buried Harley although they have been very secretive about the body. At her apartment, Barbara Kean looks at the clock and leaves. She picks up James Jr. from the therapy session. James asks her why she has not asked about Project: Cadmus for a while. She asks what he is talking about and he tells her about how two weeks ago she started questioning him about underground lab experiments underneath Wilson Mental Hospital. Barbara has no idea what he is talking about and drives away. At the mansion, Bruce stares at the TV screen. Dick and Barbara ask him what he is doing and he tells them he is waiting for a crime alert so he can prove himself to Gotham. Dick and Barbara tell him that they signed him up for a charity event so he could get his mind off this Batman thing. He asks them what happens if a crime alert pops up. They tell him he ignores it. Bruce tells him he will never ignore a crime alert ever again if it means not being feared by the entire population of Gotham. They back off but he asks them what time the event starts. Two-Face lies on the couch. He is motionless. Ivy asks him what he is doing. He tells her nothing, on purpose. She laughs and tells him that she is going to attack the observatory. He tells her that she needs to do something bigger. She asks why and he tells her it's because it'll be the first attack on Gotham since the incident. She agrees and they team up to attack the charity event tonight. Bruce gets dressed up and watches the news. He learns Maroni has been missing for two weeks and was last seen walking into Carmine Falcone's mansion. An investigation has been put together led by police officers Chris Allen and Maggie Sawyer. Allen and Sawyer, along with many others, storm into Falcone's mansion. They show him a warrant and begin their search. However, after not finding anything, they leave. At the hospital, Leslie is recovering. Sarah enters her room and tells her to stay away from her boyfriend. Leslie tells Sarah that she thinks Gordon loves her more than Sarah. Sarah denies this and tells her she can have her arrested in a second, because she is commissioner. Leslie asks for what. Sarah smiles and tells her that's just it. She can have her arrested for nothing. At the charity ball, Bruce shows up and is greeted by many. In a fancy dress, Vicki Vale spots Bruce. She is a reporter and she asks for a dance. Bruce agrees and dances with her. They laugh as they dance until an explosion rocks the building. Two-Face and Ivy enter the building and hold all of them hostage. Bruce escapes as Vicki tells herself he is a coward. Batman shows up as people fear him. Batman stops Ivy and gets his Batcopter to pick her up and it flies away. Batman is beaten by Two-Face, but people defend him. Two-Face calls him a murderer but it doesn't change their minds. Batman gets up and stops Two-Face. Underground, Harley is alive and sits on a bed. Joker, Penguin, and Riddler talk about her faked death and it is revealed they set the whole thing up to stop Two-Face and get her to love the Joker again. In the mansion, Bruce, Dick, and Barbara watch the news and they smile as Vicki Vale announces Batman is a hero. Bruce later calls Vicki and asks her for a date. Before she can answer another explosion knocks Bruce unconscious. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 17.50 million U.S. live viewers. *Zen Gesner, Brian McManamon, Victoria Cartagena, Benedict Samuel, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Marc Singer, Thomas Haden Church, and Nathan Darrow do not appear in this episode as Jim Gordon, Clayface, Renee Montoya, Jervis Tetch, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Cameron van Cleer, and Mr. Freeze. *This episode received very negative reviews. It scored a 2% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 9 out of 100 on Metacritic. *This episode reveals that in sometime after the first episode of the first season, Sarah Essen was promoted to Commissioner. *This marks the first appearance of recurring character (and later series regular) Vicki Vale.